Murder at Mclean's Mansion
by I'll Cover Angel and Collins
Summary: Chris invites everyone to a party and someone goes on a killing spree! Who? Why? Find out.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I still own nothing!

A/N: This is me slacking off and writing something else instead of "Literally sleeping with Chris" and "My Unwanted son" and many other stories that I should be updating instead of writing this but I just felt the need to write this right now so let's see if anyone can figure it out. Also an amazing author wrote this and you should read this story if you happen to be a NoahxCody Fan. .net/s/6544692/1/Mine

Chris was hosting a Total Drama party at his house and everyone from seasons 1-3 was there and everyone was having all kinds of fun at Chris's mansion. Underage drinking was taking place in almost every room and multiple people were hooking up and having sex and it was just an all around good time.

Owen ordered 200 Pizza's and when they showed up they realized that someone had to pay. Duncan went to find Chris because someone had to pay and it sure as hell wasn't going to be him. After spending about 20 minutes looking for Chris's room he finally found it.

He walked in and found Chris laying on his back sleeping but he was under the blankets but Duncan could still tell he was on his back. He then took notice to the bathroom light being on and a shadow casting which only meant one thing. Chris hooked up and Duncan was going to see who is was so he would make sure Chris never lived it down. Duncan poked his head into the bathroom and he nearly passed out as he screamed, There hanging in the shower from a hairdryer cord was Blainley. Duncan then figured that Chris and Blainley had an argument and Chris must have got a bit too violent. Duncan went to wake Chris to confront him only to realize after shaking him that Chris was not moving. Duncan pulled the covers off of Chris to see that he had been stabbed.

"GUYS!" Duncan screamed "GET THE FUCK UP HERE NOW!"

Everyone then ran upstairs to find out what happened and when they saw the scene in front of them they all looked at Duncan.

"What the hell did you do?" Courtney yelled "You killed him?"

"It wasn't me I swear!" Duncan yelled "I found them like this!"

"You found them?" DJ asked "Who else?"

"Blainley" Duncan told them

"Thank god" Heather said "I always hated her"

"So does that mean you killed her?" Sierra looked at Heather

"I wouldn't go as far as killing her!" Heather yelled "Besides Duncan found them I say he did it"

"We have no reason to believe it was Duncan" Gwen told them "What about Bridgette?"

"Why would I?" Bridgette yelled "I have no reason!"

"Chris wouldn't let you and Geoff be on the 3rd season together" Cody told him "Perfect reason"

"What about Gwen?" Alejandro suggested "She would obviously do it because Chris showed that footage of her and Duncan"

"Guys!" Trent yelled "Enough of the blame game! What we need to do is go tell Chef"

"Who died and made you boss?" Courtney asked then realized the looks she was getting with the situation

"Chris and Blainley" Izzy told her "Whoever killed them could have been sooo much more creative!"

"Who's to say anyone here did it?" Trent asked "Someone could have snuck into the party"

"Trent is like sooo right" Katie said

"I agree with you" Sadie agreed

"Let's go find Chef" Gwen told them as they all went down to the kitchen.

When they got there they were all shocked at the sight they saw. Chef's body was laying on the floor his head completely cut off and being cooked.

"OMG!" Lindsay creamed "Who could have done this!"

"It could be anyone!" Tyler yelled grabbing Lindsay

Suddenly the lights went out and everyone screamed when the lights came on Katie and Sadie were dead. Someone had known they would have hugged each other close as could be and stabbed them both in the head with the same knife that went into Katie's head and Came out Sadie's thrown on Sadie's body was a note. Alejandro grabbed it and read it.

_Hello Campers,_

_Having Fun? I know I am! Don't bother calling the cops as you'll all be dead soon. Why? I have my reasons and you'll find out what they are soon enough. I'm one of you in case you didn't figure it out yet. So what are you going to do for now? You can either go back to partying and wait to die or you can panic and blame each other all night and die but the point is you're all going to die no matter what happens if you stay or attempt to leave._

"Oh great!" DJ yelled "This is the last thing I need I wish mama was here….."

"Who say's I can't leave eh?" Zeke brushed off the note "When I'm ready to leave I'm going and nobody is stopping me"

Zeke then decided this was too much for him and opened the door only to have a bolt of electricity shoot at him from the doorknob enough to go into his whole body and instantly kill him.

Everyone else started to panic.

"I think we should split up" Heather suggested "I'll go with Alejandro"

"I'll go with Cody!" Sierra quickly grabbed Cody in her clutches and Noah glared

"I'll also go with Cody" Noah told her "3 is better to face off the killer"

"Two may be company but three's a crowd" Sierra mumbled as they walked down a long hallway

"I'll take Courtney and Gwen" Duncan suggested as they went down another hallway

"I'll come with you guys" Trent suggested as he glared at Duncan

Everyone else just started walking with random people in random groups.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

A/N: for any NoCo fans out there please read

"Mine" by:

PimpedOutGreenEars

This amazing Author wrote this really amazing NoCo lemon and it's truly an amazing piece! So check it out! So here's the second chapter of the story now that I'm done rambling!

Dead so far: Chris, Chef, Blainley, Ezekiel, Katie and Sadie.

(With Cody, Noah and Sierra)

"I'm so scared" Sierra grabbed on to Cody "You'll protect me right Codykins?"

"Sure he will" Noah smirked "Unless he's the killer"

"Dude, don't even joke like that" Cody told him "I'm definitely not the killer!"

"Well obviously it's not me" Noah told them "If it was then completely different people would have been dead"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sierra looked at Noah funny

"It means I hate a few people here more then Chef and Katie" Noah told her "Chef and I actually got along well when the cameras were off and he wasn't serving me crap food. Chef liked books not that anyone here would ever know"

Suddenly the lights in the hallway went out and the 3 of them screamed when the lights came back on Cody was gone.

"Codykins!" Sierra screamed "Where did Cody go?"

"How would I know?" Noah asked her "_You_ were the one who had a death grip on him when the lights went out so why don't you tell me what happened?"

"Noah?" Sierra asked him as she literally clung to him "You don't think Cody would….."

"Be the killer?" Noah asked her "I don't know"

"But if he was the killer he would have killed one of us right?" Sierra asked "I mean he could have easily killed us both if he wanted to"

"But we don't even know if it was him!" Noah told her "The killer could have just grabbed him to kill for later"

"We have to find him" Sierra practically hugged Noah "Hopefully it's not too late"

Sierra and Noah then found a door that opened to another long hallway with many more doors and figured they would look for Cody there.

* * *

(With Alejandro and Heather)

Alejandro and Heather had long since gave up looking for the Killer they instead stumbled upon Chris's Library and started making out in the fancy chair that Chris had in there which was pretty much brand new. The whole place looked brand new as everyone knew Chris wasn't a big reader.

"Alejandro" Heather pulled away from the kiss "Stop, I feel bad about this"

"You?" Alejandro laughed "You actually feel bad? Since when do you care about other people?"

"Since people are dying and we could be next" Heather told him "I mean it could be anyone"

"Exactly it could be anyone" Alejandro agreed "So, Until the killer comes for us were safe! I mean why would we go look for death?"

"Because it's looking for us!" Heather told him

"That makes no sense" Alejandro told her "If it's looking for us then why waste your time trying to find it? Obviously if you go looking for death then it's going to find you"

"Maybe I want to find it then" Heather told him "It beats staying here with you being all calm about this"

"So what are you saying?" Alejandro crossed his arms looking at Heather

"I'm saying this is cruel even for us" Heather told him "I may be mean but I don't want to see these people die let alone you or me"

"I get what you're saying" Alejandro told her "But I think it would be safer if we just stay here! There is only one door in and one door out of this place so if someone comes in I'll fucking protect you!"

"Look" Heather told him "If you think by keeping me in here you're doing me a favor then you're wrong! I'm not a damsel in distress and I can take care of myself so if you think you need to stay here then you do it as for me I feel like standing around won't help me and I'm going to go investigate"

"It's not safe Heather…." Alejandro sighed "If you walk out now then what's that say about us?"

"I don't know" Heather snapped at him "You're making this a bigger deal then it needs to be"

"Because I don't want you to die?" Alejandro asked "Because I want you to stay here with me?"

"Exactly" Heather told him "I've been a bitch to everyone here and automatically I'm a suspect I have to prove my innocence with you or without you"

"Then it's going to be without me" Alejandro told her "If you walk out now then you're also going to be without me"

"Then I guess that's how it's going to be" Heather told him as she walked out the library doors slamming them behind her.

"Goodbye Heather" Alejandro whispered as a tear streamed down his face.

* * *

(With Trent, Gwen, Duncan and Courtney)

"I still don't understand how you can pick Gwen over me!" Courtney yelled smacking Duncan in the head

"I didn't say I picked her!" Duncan yelled at her "Just because I kissed her doesn't mean I want to be with her! Chris told me to so that I could help him boost up ratings! So what if I might have possibly started to have feelings for her!"

"Wait!" Gwen yelled "You only kissed me for ratings?"

"At first yes" Duncan told her "Then it became more then that"

"So are we together or not?" Gwen asked him and Trent glared

"I can't believe you would do that to me Gwen" Trent told her

"What?" Gwen told him "I told you I would be your girlfriend again if Duncan didn't want to be together"

"So that's all I am to you is a second choice?" Trent asked her

"Apparently your okay with that" Courtney rolled her eyes "I'm nobody's second choice"

"Except Duncan's" Trent pointed out "Besides Gwen, I love you and if you want Duncan then that's fine with me I want you to be happy I just don't want to be told I'm _only_ the second choice"

"I'm sorry for wording it like that" Gwen told him "I just don't know what to do, I have feelings for both of you! Trent You're my first love and Duncan we have so much in common I just don't know what to do! I wouldn't be surprised if you both just gave up on me! I honestly don't deserve either of you!"

"Listen" Duncan told her "I want you to be happy too! So you don't worry about me because I'm not exactly sure what I want to do right now! But that's totally cool that your okay with this"

"Definitely" Trent agreed "It's really cool how Duncan is cool with whoever you pick and I'm totally cool with it so you should be too Gwen! Were all cool here and we'll both wait for you to decide"

"Definitely" Duncan agreed "I could see myself with you and I decided if you do want to be with me then I decided you would be an awesome girlfriend"

"So the choice is mine?" Gwen asked "This is so confusing but I think it's awesome how cool and patient you guys are being with this"

"Yeah we get it" Courtney rolled her eyes "Everyone loves Gwen and everyone is so cool with everything and everyone!"

"Don't scream" Trent calmly told her "The killer might hear us"

"So?" Courtney asked "Wouldn't that be SO cool because you know everything with you 3 is just so cool!"

"Listen" Duncan told her "Obviously you and I have some things we need to discuss so I'm just doing to let you do it! Come on!"

"Huh?" Courtney was confused "Where are we going?" Duncan grabbed her by her wrist

"You want to talk and bitch?" Duncan asked "Fine, let's go!"

"Guys?" Trent asked only to see them get smaller and smaller as they walked down a hallway until he couldn't hear them anymore.

"Where are they going?" Gwen asked worried "Duncan isn't mad at me is he?"

"No" Trent told her "He went to talk to Courtney to clear the air with her"

"Listen, About the whole me and Duncan thing I'm really sorry" Gwen hugged Trent "The heart can fall in love with more then one person and I still do love you! My heart is just so confused and I still love you"

"I know" Trent smiled "like I said before I want you to be happy so if you pick me then great and if not I want you and Duncan to be happy, I just don't like it when you only want to be with me if Duncan rejects you"

"I completely understand" Gwen told him "Hey, Do you mind if I go to clear my head for awhile and be by myself?"

"With the killer around?" Trent asked "Are you sure?"

"I'm sure I need some time to think" Gwen assured him "I'll meet you in the main lobby, So if you want to wait for me I'll meet you down there?"

"Sounds good" Trent told her as both of them went their separate ways.

* * *

(With Izzy, Owen and DJ)

"Thanks for letting me come with you guys" DJ told them "My mom always says safety in numbers!"

"You're mom is totally right!" Izzy assured him holding a vampire stake leading the way

"What is she doing exactly?" DJ asked Owen

"She's planning on slaying the killer" Owen told him "I told her I don't think the killer is a vampire but she's saying that he may be which is why we smell like garlic"

"Can I have a garlic necklace too?" DJ asked

"Uh…No?" Izzy frowned "Big-O ate them all"

"Sorry DJ" Owen frowned at him "All this talk of Killers and Killings is making me nervous and when I'm nervous I eat"

"So are you always nervous then?" DJ asked him slightly laughing

"Shhhhhhhhhh!" Izzy yelled "Izzy the vampire slayer hears something!"

"That's just my stomach" Owen blushed "Sorry, Izzy I just don't think we should be looking for a vampire"

"Maybe he's hiding in the vents!" Izzy then climbed into one of them and crawled away

"Izzy!" Owen yelled "Come back! It's not safe!"

"Izzy!" DJ also yelled "My mom wouldn't like this! She would say that the vents are dirty and civilized people don't go crawling around in vents because that would be a form of stalking!"

"Great idea!" Izzy echoed through the vents "Thanks DJ!" they could hear Izzy crawling until she made a turn somewhere and was then gone

"I'm going to go to the bathroom" Owen told DJ "Garlic makes me gassy!"

"No problem" DJ smiled "I'll wait right here"

"You will?" Owen asked "Normally people don't like to be near me when I pass gas!"

"Well I'll stay because if I didn't that would be rude" DJ told him "Mama always said it's better out then in and to never be rude to a friend so take your time"

"Okay!" Owen ran into the bathroom "If the killer comes we should have a codeword so we can know to leave in a hurry"

"Great idea!" DJ told him "How about Pizza? Or Squid?"

"Squid!" Owen yelled from the bathroom "I like that word let's use that one"

DJ then patiently waited for Owen to finish using the bathroom while on the lookout for the killer. He kept walking up and down the long hallway and around the corner back and forth while he waited for Owen to finish his business.

* * *

(With Tyler, Lindsay, Beth, Eva and Justin)

"I'm scared" Beth said with a lisp "I wonder what the killer wants"

"to kill people obviously" Lindsay told her "Maybe it's a Cereal killer and that's why they killed Chef?"

"Really?" Justin rolled his eyes "How did I get stuck in this group?"

"Were the cool group!" Tyler told him "YEAH!"

"More like the group the killer would want to kill first" Justin rolled his eyes

"Just shut up!" Eva threatened "I'll punch your pretty light face if you don't shut up!"

"Guys lets all get along" Lindsay told them "I think we should go to the kitchen and make the killer a bowl of cereal to cheer them up!"

"Great idea babe!" Tyler agreed "Let's go!"

"Dumbest idea ever" Justin rolled his eyes as he started to walk in the opposite direction

"Where are you going?" Eva asked

"Anywhere but here" Justin then walked away looking at himself in the mirror on his travels and Eva started following once she knew he was far enough away where he wouldn't notice.

"Where are you going?" Beth asked her

"To follow Justin" Eva told her "I don't trust him at all"

Tyler, Lindsay and Beth then made their way to the kitchen to attempt Lindsay's idea.

* * *

(With Lashawna and Harold and Geoff and Bridgette)

The 4 of them were having a great time in the pool with all the lights on and the music playing. They decided that they wouldn't let the killer ruin their party.

"I love this!" Geoff splashed around in the pool "With the killer on the loose nobody else to hog the pool!"

"I hear ya!" Lashawna cranked up the music "Nobody to tell me my music is to ghetto for them!"

"Great moves Lashawna!" Harold danced with her and Bridgette couldn't help but turn the music off

"Hey!" The 3 yelled "What's the big idea?"

"How can we have fun?" Bridgette asked "Everyone's dying"

"But the killer said in the note it doesn't matter what we do" Geoff told her "Were going to die anyway so I want to die partying with you!"

"That's so sweet babe!" Bridgette and Geoff started making out some more as Bridgette completely forgot about the others.

Harold and Lashawna danced away bringing out their best moves.

The party of theirs seemed to last about an hour or more when all of a sudden

**BANG **

**BANG**

**BANG**

**BANG **

Could be heard over the sound of Lashawna's music. Did these 4 care? Not at all they decided to stay right where they were.

Owen, DJ, Noah, Sierra, Lindsay, Tyler, Beth, Alejandro, Trent and Izzy all made it to the scene after following the gunshots. When they got there they ended up in Chris's ballroom and couldn't believe what they saw. Not 1 Not even 2 but 3 bodies.

There in a pool of blood in the center of the ballroom that was surrounded by mirrors laid the bodies of Gwen and Justin. Eva's Body was a few feet away at the door by the entrance meaning the killer must have shot her first. A note was thrown on Gwen's body folded up. Noah was the one to go and grab it.

_Hello again,_

_Gwen's dead now and she deserved it. She had 2 men who loved her but decided that she needed a 3__rd__ and I decided she needed to die. She's been ruining the show and the total drama family ever since season 1 so this had to be done. Justin was actually here first because he is so conceded he wanted to look at himself and Gwen strolled in upset and he tried to comfort her and she made the first move so due to Gwen's actions Justin also paid the price. Eva thought Justin was the killer…Oh how wrong she was! But since she followed him in here she knew my identity and she had to go too._

_You also may be wondering how I am seeing all so I'll tell you. Chris was worried about us taking his things so he installed hidden camera in every room and guess who took the only piece of paper with the code to get in written on it before I killed Chris? _

"I can't believe Gwen would do this" Trent cried throwing himself at Gwen's body getting blood all over himself.

"It's okay Trevor" Lindsay hugged him and Trent pushed her away

"No, It's not" Trent cried "I loved her so much and she put me through all this pain! I never even found out if she wanted to be with me"

"You want a minute alone with her, Buddy?" Owen patted him on the back and Trent Nodded

"Come on" Alejandro led the group out of the room "Let's go"

They made their way out in to the hallway shutting the door behind them

"This is ridiculous!" Noah yelled "Where the hell is everyone else?"

"Doing something else?" Beth suggested "Or Dead?"

"Where the fuck is Cody!" Noah finally yelled "I'm getting sick of looking for him!"

"You lost Cody?" DJ asked him

"Not exactly" Sierra told him "The lights went down and when they came back on he was gone"

"Are you sure he wasn't trying to get away from you?" Alejandro smirked

"He wasn't" Noah told him "We searched this whole place for him and found nothing not even his body"

"Did you happen to see Heather?" Alejandro asked "I was looking for her"

"Not at all" Noah told him "This is getting annoying! Whatever happened to staying in a group! Where the hell is everyone else I'm sure not all of them are dead yet, The killer obviously wants us to know whose dead and whose not"

"So then the killer must be someone who's not here?" Beth suggested

"Or standing in this very room" Noah told them and everyone immediately started looking at each other. The silence and staring was cut short when everyone with the exception of Trent heard a loud scream coming from the kitchen.

**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

They group ran in and saw Geoff standing in the kitchen screaming hysterically when they saw why they all were in shock. There surrounded by 2 cups of spilled beer all over her was Bridgette completely covered in blood with a big metal pole struck right through her heart.

"What happened?" Noah asked "Where the hell were you when the gun shots were heard before?"

"Does it matter now?" Geoff glared at him as he took the note off the pole that was stuck to it.

_The Strings of her heart were a tangled mess and she tried to fit 2 men in her soul and she ended up stuck to that pole and now that pole is stuck in her. _

"Who would be that fucking Cruel" Geoff sobbed "Why my Bridgette!"

"Calm down" Alejandro told him "Now what happened?"

"Bridgette and I were at the pool with Harold and Lashawna and I asked Bridgette to get me a beer and when she was gone longer then 20 minutes I came to check on her and I found her like this"

"Why were you 4 even at the pool?" Sierra looked at him "I mean how could you guys be at the pool at a time like this!"

"Everyone just needs to chill" Trent said walking into the room still covered in blood "This is all to much for me so please everyone just calm down"

"Fine" Geoff shrugged "I'm going back to the party"

"You're girlfriend is dead!" Trent pointed at Bridgette "How the fuck can you think of partying at a time like this!"

"Well what else do you want me to do!" Geoff sobbed "She's dead if I go out there I'll surely die too!"

Geoff pushed Trent out of the way and went back to the pool with Lashawna and Harold.

Everyone then made it back to the lobby area of Chris's house which was basically what Chris's house entrance looked like a hotel lobby. They all just sat around figuring out what to do.

"I'm going to go find Heather" Alejandro told them as he excused himself

"I'll come with you" Sierra told him "I need to find Cody before it's too late!"

"Alright let's go" Alejandro grabbed her hand as they went to go find them.

**Dead so Far:**

**Chris**

**Blainley**

**Chef**

**Ezekiel **

**Katie**

**Sadie**

**Gwen**

**Bridgette**

**Eva**

**Justin **


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing at all.

A/N: At this time I would like to tell you that everyone keeps guessing who the killer is and all I'm going to say is if you look for the right things the killer is saying in the notes then you may be able to figure it out….Or not.

Alejandro and Sierra made their way upstairs and started searching room after room looking for Cody and Heather. It was awkward silence as they were both the newest people on the cast and hardly spoke at all during the season. Sierra finally decided to break the silence.

"Who do you think did it?" Sierra finally asked him

"Killing everyone?" Alejandro asked "I'm not exactly sure, Why who do you think is responsible?"

"I think it's Heather" Sierra told him "No offence to you but really she's been gone this whole time"

"Don't you dare blame Heather" Alejandro told Sierra "She may be a bitch but she wouldn't do this"

"How do you know?" Sierra asked "I mean what exactly happened to make her leave the room?"

"She went to investigate must to my protests" Alejandro told her "Cody is just as guilty if you want to play it that way"

"How so?" Sierra asked him as she opened a door to another empty room "Cody was taken away in the dark and Heather just left you alone"

"As far as you know Cody was taken" Alejandro told her "You know as well as I do he could have taken off to kill someone"

"Cody would never do that" Sierra told Alejandro "He's the victim in all this!"

"As is Heather" Alejandro told Sierra as he started to knock on walls

"What are you doing?" Sierra looked at him funny

"I'm tapping on the walls looking for a secret passage" Alejandro told her as they entered a study room.

"That's stupid" Sierra told him "Almost as stupid as pulling a book from a shelf and finding something"

Sierra then pulled a book off the shelf to prove a point and the bookcase moved to the side and Sierra's mouth dropped as she couldn't believe that just happened.

"You were saying?" Alejandro smirked "C'mon let's go check it out"

* * *

(With everyone else at the main lobby area of the house)

"I'm leaving" Noah told the group "I'm getting hungry and I'm tired of sitting here with you people"

"Leaving?" Beth gasped "Like leave the house?"

"No genius" Noah rolled his eyes "Like getting some food"

"Even with Chef in there?" Beth dared ask "That's a major turnoff and would make anyone not want to go into the kitchen"

"He's dead" Noah told her "I can't even see his head it's in a pot and I'm hungry"

"So you're going to EAT Chef?" Beth asked "That's horrible!"

"No" Noah explained "I'm so hungry I'm just going to ignore Chef to get some food does that sum it up?"

"Oh Okay!" Beth finally understood "Have fun!"

"I'll come too, Buddy!" Owen told him "I'm starving!"

"Great" Noah told him "Let's go, maybe after we can figure out where the camera room is that would be a good start"

"That's a great idea, Buddy!" Owen agreed as they went off to the kitchen leaving the rest of the group to figure out what they wanted to do.

"This is so boringgggg!" Izzy finally announced "Izzy the vampire slayer is going to look for vampires and all things undead"

"Seriously?" Trent looked up at her "Are you that nuts that you really want to look for nonexistent creatures when a killer which is considered a real monster is out there trying to kill us all?"

"Ummmmm….." Izzy thought about this for a moment "Yeah, sure why not!"

"Whatever" Trent got up as Izzy darted up the stairs leaving the group Trent then told the group "I'm going to look for Duncan and tell him what happened to Gwen, I'm sure he would like to know what happened"

"Be careful" DJ told him "Mama always says to watch your back always so that nobody would stab you in it"

"Yeah…" Trent just looked at him "I'll keep that in mind to tell the killer when he comes looking for me…."Trent then went upstairs leaving Beth, DJ, Tyler and Lindsay alone.

"Good" DJ smiled

"How are you staying so positive?" Tyler asked him "Everyone else is freaking out! Normally you freak out about animals so I would think you would have passed out or something by now"

"I'm staying positive because of Mama" DJ smiled "Mama always told me that good things happen to positive people"

"DJ, I don't think that applies here" Beth frowned at him

"Sure it does" DJ told her "When you're positive then everyone around you is also positive! Mama always told me that if you believe that you could do anything and I believe she'll help me live! I honestly believe we can survive this!"

"That's so amazing!" Lindsay agreed "I believe I can make it too! With friends like you guys and a loving boyfriend like Trevor I think I can make it!"

"That's the spirit!" DJ told her

"I have an idea!" Lindsay suggested "Why don't we go upstairs and make a banner for our new found positivity!"

"That's a great idea!" DJ told her as they both started running for the staircase as Tyler and Beth just looked at them

"I don't think so, Babe" Tyler told her "I think I'll stay here just in case someone comes down and needs help"

"I need to go to the bathroom" Beth just now realized Zeke's body was in the same room with them "I am looking at Zeke's body and I really need to throw up"

"Okay then!" DJ agreed "Lindsay and I really want to make this banner so we'll be back!"

"Fine with me" Tyler sat there all alone as everyone else went to do something.

* * *

(With Courtney and Duncan who found their way into a guest bedroom)

"So that's your problem?" Duncan asked her while he sat in a chair smoking a cigarette "This is all over the fact it happened on national TV?"

"Yes!" Courtney told him "Do you know how embarrassing it was for me to show my face at home and school?"

"Why do you care what others think?" Duncan asked her taking a drag

"How could you even ask me that?" Courtney yelled "Of course I care! How would you like it if I did that to you on national TV?"

"I guess I wouldn't like it" Duncan admitted "What do you want from me?"

"An apology" Courtney crossed her arms "I want you to get on your hands and knees and beg for my forgiveness and I want you to admit I was a better girlfriend to you then Gwen ever was or will be"

"Are you serious?" Duncan laughed at her "I'm totally not going to do that"

"Why the hell not?" Courtney asked with her arms still crossed

"Because that would be humiliating" Duncan told her finally realizing what he had done "Just like I did to you on TV…."

"Exactly" Courtney told him "I don't actually expect you to do it anyway I just wanted you to get the point"

"Courtney…." Duncan sighed getting on his hands and knees at her feet "I'm sorry for what I did to you on TV and I hope that you could forgive me for cheating on you with Gwen and even though I can't compare you to Gwen you do have some amazing qualities that make you special and leave you with a special place in my heart"

"Duncan!" Courtney hugged him as he got up "That's so sweet! Of course I can forgive you!"

"Really?" Duncan was even surprised at that

"Yeah" Courtney told her "I was never mad at you, I was only mad at Gwen"

"Why were you even mad at Gwen?" Duncan asked "I mean besides the kiss what did she even do?"

"She's Goth" Courtney admitted "You're Punk and I thought that's why you liked her"

"So let me get this straight?" Duncan asked laughing "You were jealous only because she is a Goth?"

"I thought that's why you picked her" Courtney told him

"Princess, that's not why I picked her" Duncan told her "I picked Gwen because she makes me laugh and she's an amazing artist and she's not afraid to go along with all my stupid ideas and many more reasons like that but I wouldn't care if she was Goth or not I like Gwen for Gwen"

"Did you just call me Princess?" Courtney asked him "I swear you just did"

"Sorry" Duncan told her "Some habits are hard to break"

Like us?" Courtney asked as Duncan pinned her to wall and they found themselves making out something they never thought they would ever again. Duncan couldn't help himself as this is how most of their arguments went anyway when they were together but being as they were broken up this was the last thing he expected to be doing in a room with Courtney while a killer was on the loose in the house. What they didn't expect was the door to open and both of them started screaming thinking they were going to be next. Duncan reached for the lamp by the bedside table to protect the two of them.

"Calm down!" Trent told them quickly shutting the door "I've been looking in everywhere for you guys! Drop the lamp I'm not here to kill you" Trent rolled his eyes.

"How did you find us?" Courtney asked breaking away from Duncan's embrace

"I've been looking for you guys since everything happened downstairs" Trent informed them "Where the hell have you two even been?"

"We were here the whole time" Duncan told them "With the exception of Courtney leaving to use the bathroom once, what happened downstairs anyway?"

"We found Bridgette in the kitchen" Trent told them "Geoff did anyway, He didn't even act like he cared all he wanted to do was party some more"

"Bridgette?" Courtney asked "I can't believe the killer got her….."

"Duncan, the killer got Gwen" Trent put his head down "I figured I should be the one to tell you"

"No way!" Duncan punched the wall "Not Gwen! What did Gwen do to deserve this?"

"Duncan it's going to be okay" Courtney placed her hand on his shoulder "Thanks, for telling us Trent"

"I figured he would want to know" Trent assured them " She's in the ballroom and Justin and Eva are also in there courtesy of the killer, I should leave now I have other things I need to take care of"

"Where?" Courtney couldn't help but ask Trent as Duncan was too upset to ask questions

"I'm going to the little pool party that Lashawna, Harold and Geoff are insisting on having rather then be helpful in any way" Trent told them "I'm going to give them a piece of my mind" Trent then left the room. Courtney found it a bit odd he wanted to look for them just to tell them about Gwen

"Be careful" Courtney told him as she looked at Duncan unsure of what to do "Duncan? Do you want to go downstairs?"

"I want to see Gwen" Duncan told Courtney after Trent left "Please take me to see her"

"Duncan I don't know about this" Courtney told him "I'm not sure if that's the best thing to do right now"

"I need to see her" Duncan begged "Please take me to see her?"

"Alright" Courtney agreed taking Duncan's hand "Let's go see Gothy-Ur….I mean Gwen"

* * *

(In the Kitchen with Noah and Owen)

"Ewww" Noah looked at Chef's body as they walked in "Gross! Don't look at him that's not how you want to remember him Noah" Noah said to himself

"Hey Noah!" Owen called him "What do you call a cow laying on a barn floor?"

"Really?" Noah glared "Do you really think this is the best time to be making jokes?"

"It's ground beef!" Owen laughed

"I guess you do feel this is a good time" Noah rolled his eyes "Look, I'm going to try to find something to eat over in the cupboards and you can just check the fridge"

"Okay!" Owen agreed "I can totally do that!"

"Good, I'm glad" Noah joked "If you couldn't I would be concerned"

"So who do you miss the most?" Owen asked him while grabbing an apple from the fridge "Want one?"

"Yeah I guess that'll do" Noah motioned for Owen to throw it and quickly took a bite "Who do I miss?"

"Yeah" Owen told him "There must be someone you miss"

"I guess Chef" Noah told him "He used to have good books and when I lost he would send some over for me and I guess when he wasn't serving me gross food he was a pretty cool guy, How about you?"

"I don't know" Owen told him "I like everyone here but my best friend is still alive so that's good news right?"

"Yeah, I suppose" Noah agreed taking another bite of apple

"Do you want to know who my best friend is?" Owen had a really happy grin on his face "My best friend is you! You're my little buddy I mean I like all the guys here but you're my favorite…..That came out wrong didn't it?"

"Yeah" Noah laughed "Just a bit"

"You think the others are alright?" Owen asked him

"I hope so" Noah told him "C'mon I'm going to see if I can find that hidden camera room and crack open the code and see if we can get some answers"

Noah dragged Owen out of the Kitchen and they started to look for a good possible location for where the room may be. They started looking in every door and Noah suggested that it may be in the basement and that they should attempt to find it in hopes of finding the room.

**GUYSSSSSSSSS! HELPPPPPPPPPP!**

Echoed all throughout the house. Owen and Noah quickly followed the screams that eventually lead them to the pool. Once they got there they were greeted by Trent screaming for more help. Tyler showed up not long after along with Courtney and Duncan who also heard the screaming.

"What the hell happened here?" Duncan asked as Trent finally stopped screaming

Harold and Lashawna were electrocuted in the pool and were floating there lifeless. The cause of it? Lashawna's CD player was thrown in the pool and could still be seen in the water. Geoff was in the hot tub not too far away with an eye mask on his face and his iPod in his ears so he never saw or heard the killer coming. He literally got burned to death and basically cooked. The water temperature in the tub was about 120 degrees which is clearly enough to burn the skin. They assumed that Geoff fell asleep and the killer killed him while he was sleeping by turning up the water to scalding hot burning poor Geoff and due to his legs being burned he couldn't move and eventually just died there somehow. Noah examined the bodies as the group just watched.

"Judging by the amount of water in their lungs" Noah said after grabbing Harold's body and pumping some water out "Also by how much water absorbed into them I would say they have been dead for close to an hour"

"What about Geoff?" Courtney asked

"I don't even want to touch him" Noah made a nasty face at Geoff's body "I would say that he died after the killer got Harold and Lashawna as he couldn't see anyway"

"How do you even die in a hot tub?" Tyler seemed amazed by this

"He fell asleep" Noah told him "He fell asleep and had that stupid eye thing on his face and his stupid headphones in so he wouldn't have even known. That's my guess on it anyway"

"What's that?" Courtney walked over to the small table where they had left their beers and found a note and opened it

_Hello again,_

_If you're reading this I just wanted to say congratulations on still being alive it means that I like you just a bit more then the people who I already killed. I bet your wondering why them so I'm going to tell you. They partied too much and didn't care about anyone else so let's be honest why should I care about them? _

_Being greedy gets you nowhere around here._

"How did you even notice that note?" Trent asked Courtney "It was halfway on the other side of the room!"

"Me?" Courtney asked him "Last time I saw you was about an hour ago! You specifically told me and Duncan that you had business to deal with and it involved Geoff!"

"Yeah I know!" Trent told her "I came down here and that's when I found them!"

"Unless you killed them!" Duncan yelled "Don't blame Princess for this! Don't you even try! She was with me the whole time!"

"Where exactly were you two?" Noah put his hands on his hips "You two seem to be the only ones who have seen each other what if you both did it?"

"Guys!" Tyler yelled "Stay cool we don't know who did it and were not exactly helping by pointing fingers"

"He's right" Trent agreed "I'm sorry I lost my cool, Maybe we should all just go and look for clues or something? I mean the killer must have left some sort of clue right?"

**I'm going to save the rest for the next chapter! What do you guys think? Let me know in a review! Who do YOU think is acting the most suspicious? At the end I promise I'm going to do a Killer's POV for you. ;D **

**So who do you think did and why? I'm curious to see if anyone is even close to figuring it out! **

**Dead so far:**

**Chris**

**Blainley**

**Chef**

**Ezekiel**

**Katie**

**Sadie**

**Bridgette**

**Gwen**

**Eva**

**Justin**

**Lashawna**

**Geoff**

**Harold**

If I missed anyone else I'm sorry lol a lot of people are dying!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing so I can't be sued.

A/N: I would like to respond to some of your reviews as I usually do when I'm writing stories. However I'm actually finding it hard as some characters that people want to die or are asking me questions about still serve a purpose to this story! So I wanted to let you know that I am listening and I would love to respond to some reviews it's just hard right now. So all I can say is that if the character you want dead is not dead yet then that person is either the killer or serving some little purpose in my head for a later time and may not be the killer but at this point is still needed. All I'm saying for you guys is I have a reason for every single person being there. That is about the best answer I can give you right now. ;D

"Guys!" Tyler yelled "Stay cool we don't know who did it and were not exactly helping by pointing fingers"

"He's right" Trent agreed "I'm sorry I lost my cool, Maybe we should all just go and look for clues or something? I mean the killer must have left some sort of clue right?"

"That would make sense" Noah told them "The killer is one of _you _guys so I wouldn't expect it to be a perfect murder or anything"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Courtney put her hands on her hips "Are you implying that if I were to kill someone I would leave evidence? I can assure you I would certainly not! I'm smarter then you Noah and I don't appreciate you saying I couldn't do it!"

"I didn't say it was you" Noah smirked "Why are you getting so defensive? Got something to hide?"

"I do not!" Courtney yelled "I'm just saying that you don't need to think that everyone here is a complete buffoon! Some of us are capable of doing more then you give us credit for!"

"Liking killing people?" Noah asked her

"Shut up!" Duncan yelled at Noah "Leave her alone she's not the killer! I thought we stopped this shit"

"Since when are you a Courtney fan again?" Noah asked "Gwen's been dead not even a day and you already moved on?"

"Dude!" Duncan punched him "Not fucking cool! I loved Gwen but since she's gone what else do you want me to do? I still have feelings for Courtney too!"

"Really you punched me in the arm because of her?" Noah asked "This is going to bruise…."

"Be glad it wasn't you're face" Duncan told him lighting up another cigarette

"Are you saying were back together?" Courtney asked Duncan

"If you want to be" Duncan smiled at her "I loved Gwen but she would have wanted this"

"She would have" Trent smiled agreeing "Gwen was cool like that she would have wanted both Duncan and I to be happy"

"Then I guess we're back together" Courtney happily agreed

"What's the point?" Noah rolled his eyes "Within a matter of hours you're going to die anyway are you that desperate that you don't want to be single when you die?"

"I'm getting REALLY sick of you" Duncan glared at Noah and Noah glared right back

"Feelings mutual" Noah told him as Duncan started heading for the door

"Where are you going?" Courtney asked him

"I'm going for a walk" Duncan told her "I just need to be alone for awhile"

"Do you want me to come with you?" Courtney asked

"That would defeat the purpose of being alone" Noah told them "I'm going to attempt to find this hidden camera room the killer mentioned in a note perhaps since you believe you're so smart you would like to come with me?"

"I'd actually like that a lot" Courtney told him when she turned around to tell Duncan where she would be she found him already gone.

"Good" Noah told her "Then let's see what we can figure out"

Once Noah and Courtney left it was just Tyler and Owen standing there staring at the bodies. Owen of course being Owen broke the silence

"Do you think we should run off somewhere together?" Owen suggested

"Dude…."Tyler's eyes widened "No!"

"Oh..I mean…Not like that" Owen blushed "That really came out wrong didn't it?"

"Yeah dude" Tyler told him "I'm going to sit on Chris's couch and watch TV or something and wait for Lindsay and DJ and Beth to get back I promised I'd be there for them when they came back"

"Alright" Owen agreed "I'm going to try to catch up with Noah and Courtney!"

"You go do that…." Tyler just walked away "Later Dude"

Owen then went off to find them as Tyler decided to go to the living room and watch TV waiting for his group that he was with to come back.

* * *

(With Sierra and Alejandro down that secret passageway they found)

"I can't believe that actually worked…." Sierra was amazed "Why the heck would Chris even have this?"

"It's Chris" Alejandro told her "Do you honestly expect him to not have something weird in his house?"

"I suppose you're right" Sierra agreed "CODYYYYY! WHERE ARE YOU?"

"Hopefully he's doing well" Alejandro sighed at the current situation "I hope Heather is well too"

"Don't worry" Sierra assured him "I'm sure she's alright"

"I hope so" Alejandro told Sierra as they found themselves with at the end of the tunnel they started walking in which led them to a ladder

"I wonder what's up there?" Sierra asked Alejandro

"Only one way to find out…." Alejandro agreed as he pushed the door open and found him and Sierra coming out of the floor to the Library.

"That's a little strange that it would lead us here" Sierra was stumped "Maybe there's more around here?"

"I'm betting there is" Alejandro agreed "All this did was bring me right back where I started from!"

"Do you think we should start looking for more secret passage ways?" Sierra asked him

"I do" Alejandro told her "If one led us here then maybe there are more that will lead us to other rooms!"

"We better start looking" Sierra told him "With a house this big this might take awhile"

* * *

(With Courtney and Noah)

"Hey Noah" Courtney asked "Do you think everything is going to be okay?"

"I hope so" Noah told her "I'm just really trying to figure out who did it"

"Yeah, me too" Courtney agreed "It could be any of us! Makes it even harder to know who to trust"

"I know the feeling" Noah agreed "Especially when everyone is dropping like fucking flies around here"

"Where do you think this room would be?" Courtney asked "I think it would have to be a place convenient for Chris to go to and from"

"I agree" Noah told her "Chris is lazy….well he was anyway so it would be an easy access place"

They started looking around various places that Chris would have put the damn room but failed to find anything except a bunch of used condoms and spilled booze but being as there was a party before this did not surprise either of them. They ended up back into the kitchen and started looking around once again avoiding the dead body of Chef.

"Find anything?" Noah asked as he started to walk to the basement door in the kitchen

"Nope" Courtney told him "What's down there?" Courtney pointed to the door that Noah was going to look into

"I was hoping the hidden camera room" Noah slammed the basement door shut "But apparently nothing down there"

"Should we check anyway?" Courtney suggested

"If you want to" Noah agreed as the two decided to investigate the basement

"Why do you have that?" Noah laughed when he realized Courtney grabbed a frying pan from the kitchen

"I'm going to use it as a weapon in case we run into someone down here" Courtney told him "Obviously, I don't see you with a weapon"

"I don't need one" Noah told her "I think carrying a weapon would be pointless"

"Well I don't" Courtney told him "This will come in handy just fine" Courtney defended her frying pan

"Let me ask you something" Noah proceeded to ask her "If you got that from the kitchen why didn't you grab a knife or something? Out of all the choices you had for a weapon you picked _that_?"

"Shut up!" Courtney blushed realizing what a bad idea it actually was "At least I thought to bring a weapon!"

"Chris's basement sucks" Noah told her "All he even has down here is fucking props from the stupid show!"

"Oh wow!" Courtney realized that Noah was right "Why the hell would he store all the props from the show in his basement?"

"Because he's cheap?" Noah laughed

Courtney and Noah then shared a laugh but it was short lived when they heard footsteps walking from the other side of the room in their direction.

"Quick Hide" Noah whispered to Courtney as they hid behind a canoe that was there from season one.

"What do we do?" Courtney whispered to Noah "Do you think it's the killer? Do you think they saw us?"

"I dunno" Noah told her "I think we should wait until they leave and then follow them"

Of course Courtney reacted differently then Noah thought she should have right as the person they thought to be the killer walked past them Courtney smacked them in the back of the head with her frying pan.

"I think I killed the killer!" Courtney happily said as she came and Noah came out behind the Canoe

"Ouch!" The person yelled "What did you do that for?" The person groaned

Once they came out they realized exactly what had happened

"You didn't kill him" Noah told her "He just fell to the ground it wasn't even enough to knock him out"

"Should I hit him again?" Courtney asked getting ready to take another swing

"NO!" Both Noah and the person yelled

"We just found him" Noah helped him up "We don't need to hurt him!"

"Yeah I guess" Courtney agreed tossing the pan on the ground "Does it hurt bad? You want me to get you some ice?"

Cody nodded his head and Courtney went to go get him some ice

"Where the hell have you even been?" Noah finally yelled "What the fuck even happened to you Cody?"

"Other then being hit in the head by Courtney?" Cody asked "I don't remember much"

"What do you mean you don't remember?" Noah asked "Can you tell me what happened?"

"The only thing I remember is walking with you and Sierra" Cody told him "The lights went out and we all screamed and then the next thing I know I'm being lead down a hallway with a hammer being held to the back of my head and finally we get halfway down there and suddenly whoever it was pushed me against the wall and I fell to the ground and then the dropped the hammer next to me and started to run away! I only knew it was a hammer when I took it with me and finally found a source of light it was too dark to tell who it was and they didn't even talk"

"So how did you get here?" Courtney then asked coming back and handing Cody an ice pack. She came in halfway through the story but she was mentally taking notes to Cody's story as was Noah.

"Wherever I was" Cody told her "It was like a maze and I was walking and walking and I found all these doors that lead to rooms from odd places and I walked to the end of the hallway for what felt like hours and then I found a pair of steps and I pushed on the ceiling because they lead to nowhere and I ended up here"

"Do you still have the hammer?" Courtney asked him "Maybe we can use that as a clue!"

"No" Cody told her "I lost it somewhere down there, I was just happy to be out of there! I was so worried I would bump into that person down there again"

"You should probably rest" Courtney told him "Let's take you upstairs to the couch"

Noah and Courtney then took Cody to the couch and they filled him in on everyone who had already been killed. Cody was also rather upset about Gwen's death but he seemed to do better with it then Trent and Duncan. Once they got to the couch Cody suddenly looked shocked

"I'm not sitting on the couch" Cody stuttered "Not with….Him!"

This got Noah and Courtney's attention as they suddenly looked at what Cody was looking at. On Chris's white couch was Tyler sitting there with his throat slit. He had lost a lot of blood but he was still alive

"Tyler!" Courtney ran over to him feeling his pulse "He doesn't have much time!"

"Tell…Lindsay" Tyler said in between his bad breathing "I love….love…her"

"You got it!" Courtney told him "Tyler I know you're having problems breathing but were going to try to help you"

"Not…Going" Tyler really couldn't breathe or speak he was just barely hanging on to life and he knew this as well as everyone else "Make it…."

"Tyler!" Courtney told him "Listen, I know this is going to be hard for you but you need to tell us! Who did this to you?"

"Who killed me…." Tyler told her gasping with every breath "Came…me…behind…saw…reflection…."

"WHO WAS IT?" Noah finally yelled

"It was….." Tyler started to say but then he just suddenly stopped talking and his body tipped over to the side of the couch falling on Courtney who was sitting next to him. Tyler was dead in Courtney's arms

"Tyler!" Courtney cried "Oh why Tyler…."

Cody and Noah then sat on the other couch just looking at the effect this actually had on Courtney. After about a minute Courtney carefully moved Tyler's body off of her and made her way for the staircase

"I'm going to find some cleaning supplies" Courtney told her "I have the urge to clean his blood off the couch and while I'm up there I'll tell Lindsay"

Cody and Noah nodded and they just sat there looking at Tyler who moments ago was alive and now he's dead. Neither of them spoke they just sat there waiting for Courtney to return with Lindsay. Noah couldn't stop thinking about Cody. His story seemed a bit off and he wasn't exactly sure what it was or if Cody was hiding something but Noah was determined to figure it out.

**Dun Dun Dun! That's the end of this chapter! No note from the killer this time! Who do you think did it? Anyone changing their minds yet or are you guys still sticking with your original guesses? Do YOU believe Cody's story or do you think there is way more to it? I wanna know so lemme know! **

**On a side note I think it's creepy myself that the killer can see where everyone is at all times due to the hidden camera's! but I'm totally having fun with this. More fun then I should writing about death I suppose. I would be paranoid if someone had camera's that could see my every move.**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

**Dead so far:**

**Chris**

**Blainley**

**Chef**

**Ezekiel**

**Katie**

**Sadie**

**Bridgette**

**Gwen**

**Eva**

**Justin**

**Lashawna**

**Geoff**

**Harold**

**Tyler **

Noah and Cody found themselves sitting in more awkward silence pondering what they were going to do. It was getting hot in the house and Noah took notice to this and felt the urge to break the silence.

"It's getting hot in here" Noah told Cody "I wonder which one of these idiots turned the heat up"

"You're right it is getting hot in here" Cody agreed "Tyler's going to start to stink up the place"

"They all are" Noah told him "Maybe I should go turn the heat down?"

"Good idea" Cody agreed with him as Noah got up "I'll come too"

"I'd rather if you didn't" Noah told him but Cody still tried to follow "Sit down! I want to go alone"

"Why?" Cody asked "Please can I come? I'm scared"

"I think you'll be fine" Noah rolled his eyes "I'll be back in 5 minutes"

"Fine" Cody sighed "Please hurry back! Tyler's creeping me out!"

Cody then realized that since Noah was gone he was alone yet again and this creeped him out. He heard footsteps so he for some dumb reason was hoping Noah was coming back.

"Noah?" Cody asked

"Nope, just me" Courtney came back with Lindsay who still had no idea what's going on.

"Why is Tom sleeping?" Lindsay went over and poked him "Corey what happened to Tom?"

"His name is-Never mind" Courtney sighed as she started cleaning the couch "He just had to bleed all over this place! There is so much blood everywhere!"

"He died" Cody told her "He's not sleeping"

"What were you even doing making a banner upstairs?" Courtney decided to ask

"It was for positivity" Lindsay told them "BJ and I were making it and I asked Tom to come with us but he said no"

"I guess he obviously made the wrong choice" Cody stated

"Where is DJ anyway?" Courtney asked the girl

"I dunno" Lindsay said "I was working on the banner by myself most of the time he went to get some stickers and markers for our banner and then he just never came back"

"Wow it's really starting to get hot in here" Courtney noticed "Maybe we should look for DJ! I'll take the cleaning supplies and clean up any blood along the way"

Courtney then walked away completely leaving Lindsay there with Cody and Tyler's body

"People tell me I'm forgetful….." Lindsay told Cody "I guess Connie would rather clean then help me look for CD"

"I think we should wait here for Noah to come back" Cody suggested covering Tyler up with a blanket "How are you not upset about this?"

"Because it's a game!" Lindsay told him "Duh! Once it's over the last one standing wins! I mean we're all here so this must be like some hidden challenge thing! I think I'm doing well"

"Lindsay…." Cody sighed realizing that she is obviously not getting this at all and didn't want to scare "You know what? You are winning! You're doing well"

"Yay!" Lindsay jumped up and down "I knew I was doing well"

Cody decided to just let the girl believe whatever she wanted

"Maybe you should go help Courtney" Cody suggested getting annoyed with how dense she was being.

"Who?" Lindsay asked

"Uh…Connie?" Cody tried again

"Oh! Connie!" Lindsay finally got it "Okay! Then I'm going to look for PJ!"

"You go do that…." Cody rolled his eyes as she left really wishing Noah would hurry back it must have been longer then 5 minutes.

Cody sat on the couch bored as hell waiting for Noah. The room really started to stink in fact the whole place stunk. What happened next caused Cody to realize just where the stink was coming from. The vent came open and out fell Izzy right on to Cody's lap, Cody screamed realizing that a dead body just fell from the ceiling and landed on him. Izzy was burned pretty badly she was basically fried.

"Oh god!" Cody yelled "This is so gross!" Cody then pushed the burnt body of Izzy on to the floor. Cody quickly got up to leave to go find someone to help him. Tyler's dead body already freaked him out but Izzy's burning body just scared him.

"Hey Cody" he was greeted at the doorway "What happened to Izzy?"

"Thank god you're here!" Cody told them "The killer got Izzy…I think? She just came out of the vent burned like that"

"That can't be good" Cody was told

"What do you think we should do?" Cody asked

"Me?" The person asked Cody "I think I've done enough"

"What are you talking about?" Cody asked "I think we should really tell the others"

"I don't think you're going to be telling anyone anything" Cody got told and pressed into the nearby wall

"I..I..don't get it" Cody stuttered his words

"I've had enough of you" The person told Cody "I've been nice and spared you long enough"

"It's you isn't it!" Cody was shocked "You're the killer!"

Cody finally realized what was going on and his eyes widened in horror. He tried to scream for help. The killer then covered Cody's mouth to stop his screaming.

"I'm really sorry that it had to be like this" the killer told Cody "But you already got in my way once and I ended up grabbing the wrong person because of you! So I had to kill someone else way before their time was up and it's all your fault! Are you happy that someone died before I wanted them to? Are you happy knowing that you are the cause of them having less time then planned? I don't like to kill without a reason Cody!"

"You're crazy!" Cody tried to tell the killer but it came out muffled I won't say anything just don't kill me please!"

"It's a little late for that" the killer told him "Bye Cody"

The killer then put their hands around Cody's neck as the boy gasped for air. The killer refused to let go though and after about a minute or two Cody's gasping had stopped and the boy had stopped breathing all together. On the way out the killer accidentally got some of Tyler's blood on their hands.

"I guess I have to clean myself up again" The killer sighed and quickly wrote a note and threw it on Cody's lifeless body and went to go clean themselves up.

* * *

(Back with Sierra and Alejandro)

They started looking around all the upstairs looking for more secret ways to figure out what they were going to do. Their search was quickly over by the sounds of Courtney screaming. They followed the sound to eventually find her.

"What happened?" Alejandro panted from running to her "Are you alright?"

"I am" Courtney was shaking "But they're not!"

Courtney was pointing to the body of Lindsay who had been strangled to death with her own Positivity banner. Beth was laying next to her with a pillow on her head indicating that she had been suffocated.

"How did you find them?" Sierra wondered

"I came up here with her to find DJ" Courtney told them "I went to the bathroom for a few minutes and when I came back she was like this! I don't even know how Beth got here. She wasn't even in the room when I left!"

"There's blood here" Alejandro noticed that Lindsay's blonde hair contained blood "Some managed to get on the floor too, the killer's getting a bit careless as the group amount gets smaller"

"I'm going to stay here and clean up the mess" Courtney told them "Don't worry about me I'll be down in a few minutes! Someone should really be down there with Cody to make sure his head is better"

"Cody!" Sierra happily asked "He's here?"

"Yeah" Courtney told them "Downstairs"

"Why is he in need of ice?" Sierra glared at Courtney

"I hit him in the head with a pan by accident" Courtney blushed "Sorry"

"Is Heather there too?" Alejandro asked "I still haven't found her yet"

"I haven't seen her either" Courtney told him "I'm sorry"

"Let's go see Cody!" Sierra happily told Alejandro "C'mon!"

Sierra then drug Alejandro down the stairs to see Cody only to find him dead.

"Codykins!" Sierra ran over to him "WHY! WHY MY CODY!"

"There's a note" Alejandro told her. He went to take it but Sierra snatched it first

"My Cody means my note to read" Sierra glared at him

_Hello,_

_Cody was a bad boy who I got sick of playing games with so I figured I would take care of him. He has been nothing but an annoyance to me ever since season 3 but I guess I don't have to worry about him anymore. We had a nice conversation about how bad he was right before he died. I think he took our chat pretty well. _

"I want revenge" Sierra cried "I want to know who did this and I want to make them pay!"

**Dead so far:**

**Chris**

**Blainley**

**Chef**

**Ezekiel**

**Katie**

**Sadie**

**Bridgette**

**Gwen**

**Eva**

**Justin**

**Lashawna**

**Geoff**

**Harold**

**Tyler **

**Beth**

**Izzy**

**Lindsay**

**Cody **

**Alive:**

**Alejandro**

**DJ**

**Noah**

**Sierra**

**Owen**

**Courtney**

**Trent**

**Duncan**

**Heather **

**The killer finally speaks! Cody was surprised! What do you guys think? It's getting pretty close. Who do you think did it? And why?  
**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I own nothing so I can't be sued.

**Dead so far:**

**Chris**

**Blainley**

**Chef**

**Ezekiel**

**Katie**

**Sadie**

**Bridgette**

**Gwen**

**Eva**

**Justin**

**Lashawna**

**Geoff**

**Harold**

**Tyler **

**Beth**

**Izzy**

**Lindsay**

**Cody **

"You need to calm down" Alejandro told her trying to comfort her

"Calm down?" Sierra asked "HOW THE HELL DO YOU EXPECT ME TO CALM DOWN WHEN CODY IS DEAD!"

"I don't know" Alejandro told Sierra "But you need to try to calm down! Cody would want you to calm down!"

"It doesn't matter anymore!" Sierra yelled "Cody's dead! CODYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!"

Sierra's yelling caused everyone except Heather to come running from wherever they were

"What happened?" Duncan asked when he got there

"DO YOU EVEN NEED TO ASK?" Sierra yelled "OBVIOUSLY YOU CAN SEE THIS TRADGETY THAT IS CODY'S DEATH!"

"It's going to be okay Sierra!" DJ ran over to her

"Si" Alejandro agreed "We'll help you get through this"

"Through this?" Sierra asked "Are you crazy? I can't get through this!"

"We can try" Trent told her "This has been hard on everyone!"

Just then Owen's eyes widened as he realized that Izzy's body was also in the room laying lifeless

"Oh Izzy!" Owen crouched down next to her body "What happened to Izzy?"

"Izzy?" Noah asked walking over and getting down next to Owen "It appears she was burned"

"Who would want to do this to Izzy!" Owen sobbed "She was such a unique person!"

"Unique is hardly the word" Noah rolled his eyes "She was crazy and it's her own fault for playing around in the vents"

"How would you know she was even playing in the vents?" Duncan asked

"Look up" Noah pointed up "The vent has been opened meaning she must have fallen through it"

"Izzy was crazy" Owen laughed "I think that's what I'll miss about her the most"

"She would want you to be happy and positive" DJ told them "Mama always told me that when people die they want their loved ones to be happy"

"I guess you're right" Owen told the group then looking at Sierra "You gonna be okay?"

"No, I'm not" Sierra told them "Cody was finally going to start dating me soon! I could tell he was going to ask me out"

"I somehow doubt that" Noah rolled his eyes

"Shut up!" Sierra yelled at Noah "You just don't understand this at all do you?"

"I understand he's dead" Noah told her "I also know there is nothing I can do to change it"

"I think we should all go search for clues" Trent told the group

"I agree" DJ told them "But I think we should all stay in a group"

"Finally!" Noah told them "Someone with brains! Way to go DJ for suggesting the most sensible plan out of the group"

"You know you could be a bit less sarcastic" Courtney told him "Sierra and Owen just lost people they really cared about"

"I know that" Noah told them "Just because everyone's dying though is no excuse to be stupid about it!"

"Guys!" Owen yelled "Enough fighting! I'm upset about Izzy but right now I know it's important to get out of this situation in one piece"

"See?" Noah agreed "Owen gets it! So Sierra get up and let's go"

"Go where?" Courtney asked "What exactly are we looking for?"

"A weapon or anything to help us" Trent told her

The group went to leave except for Sierra who just stayed there holding Cody's dead body, this annoyed Noah more then anyone could imagine. Noah sighed and walked over to Sierra

"Let's go" Noah glared at her

"No" Sierra told him "I'm not leaving Cody"

"Yes, you are" Noah grabbed her and pulled her away causing her to start screaming and crying

"I won't leave Cody!" Sierra sobbed "Please don't make me leave him!"

"Dude, Maybe you should just let her stay here" Duncan told him

"If she stays here then it's not a group unless everyone is in it" Noah sighed "Why would I leave her here to die?"

"If she wants to stay I think we should let her" DJ told him "Mama always says that you should let people pay their respects alone because it's a private matter"

"Whatever" Noah finally gave in leaving Sierra there "Let's go"

The group went to the pool area again in hopes of finding some sort of clues there. They searched every possible location and came up with nothing. Duncan eventually thought this was pointless to be in a group anyway.

"This is really stupid" Duncan got the groups attention "We could find more clues if we all used the buddy system"

"He's right" Courtney told them "Duncan and I will stay here and look for clues!"

"DJ and Owen why don't you go and search the Kitchen?" Duncan suggested "Noah and Alejandro could try to find that camera room"

"What about Trent?" Courtney commented "Maybe he could go calm Sierra down and then they can go look for Heather"

"Sounds like a plan" Trent agreed as he left and everyone else started doing whatever they were supposed to be doing.

* * *

(With Trent and Sierra)

"Sierra?" Trent walked into the room still seeing Sierra sobbing "You okay?"

"No" Sierra told him "I'll never be okay"

"Well how about I stay with you until you're ready to leave?" Trent offered

"You can stay all you want" Sierra told him "But I'm not leaving any time soon so I think that would be pointless"

"Well I'll stay anyway" Trent told her "Nobody should be alone in this kind of situation"

"If you're sure" Sierra told him as Trent and Sierra sat on the floor looking over Cody's dead body while Sierra continued to ball her eyes out.

(With DJ and Owen)

"So where do you want to start?" Owen asked DJ as Owen looked at all the doors in the long hallway

"Um…I dunno" Owen told him as he just started opening doors "They all seem creepy to me"

"This whole house is starting to seem creepy!" DJ admitted "I should have listened to Mama! She always told me bad things happen at parties when you don't bring a gift! I knew I should have brought Chris a gift and then maybe my luck would have been better and this whole thing never would have happened this is what bad Karma gets you! Death!"

"I wish I brought a gift too!" Owen told DJ "Then maybe Chris would have offered me a spot on season 4 and liked me better"

"Don't take it personally" DJ told Owen "Chris never liked anyone that much"

"That's true" Owen then shrugged it off "Hey! Check out this room!"

DJ then came over to see what Owen had found. It was a Gym with music playing so someone must have been in here recently. Owen decided to go in to check it out and DJ who didn't want to be alone followed him.

"Looks like someone has already been here" DJ mentioned at the sound of the music playing. It's my life by Bon Jovi was playing on the CD player. Owen and DJ decided to search there for more clues.

"Find anything?" Owen asked DJ as he started looking on the floor for clues.

"Not yet" DJ who was looking at the equipment in there told him "Hey I wonder what's in here"

DJ then opened the door to find that it was a closet filled with very heavy weights. Of course these weights weighed about 100 pounds each and when 7 of them came crashing down on DJ's head the poor boy didn't even stand a chance and the weights crushed him.

"DJ!" Owen yelled when he saw what happened. Owen then realized what just happened to DJ and he quickly left the room.

* * *

(With Courtney and Duncan)

"Find anything?" Courtney asked Duncan

"Not a thing" Duncan shrugged "I'm going to get a drink, You want anything?"

"I'm good" Courtney told him "I'll come with you though"

"No, it's safer if you just stay here" Duncan told her "I promise I'll be right back"

"Duncan!" Courtney crossed her arms "Why can't I go? You keep taking off on me!"

"I know I do" Duncan told her "I just want to get a drink by myself is that a problem?"

"It is when there is a killer on the loose!" Courtney told him

"What are you saying?" Duncan asked her "Are you more worried about me being alone or the fact you think I may have did it! You think it was me don't you?"

"I..I don't know" Courtney told him "I want to say no but you have been gone a lot"

"What about Heather?" Duncan asked "Nobody has seen her in hours! It's obvious that Heather is the one doing it!"

"You have no proof of that" Courtney told him "Like you said nobody has saw her but you keep running off! To where?"

"I don't like where this conversation is going" Duncan crossed his arms

"I don't like the fact that you're possibly going around killing people!" Courtney yelled

Duncan then did the unthinkable he slammed Courtney in to the nearest wall and started slamming her head against it. Courtney started to bleed badly and she was crying.

"Duncan! Stop!" Courtney yelled

"I'm not the killer!" Duncan slammed her head again "Don't you ever imply that I would kill Gwen or you or anyone else!"

Duncan then realized how badly he hurt Courtney, He never wanted to hurt her like that just scare her a bit but she made him so mad and he had no idea he was even doing it to her until he was in the process of doing it that's how badly his anger took over him that she would even imply this.

"Oh god!" Duncan quickly took her over to the pool chair and sat her down "I'm so sorry Princess!"

"Duncan…..why?" Courtney asked as she started to feel dizzy

"I don't know" Duncan told her "I'm not the killer and I guess when you implied it I just snapped I don't know what came over me"

"I forgive you" Courtney told him holding her head from her dizziness

"Thank god" Duncan kissed her on the forehead "Listen I'm going to get you some ice and something to clean you up, just promise me you'll stay here and I'll be right back"

Duncan quickly ran to get her some ice and a washcloth to clean her up with. Courtney knew he didn't mean it Duncan and she felt like it was kind of her fault for accusing him of that in the first place. Not even 5 minutes later the door opened again and Courtney assumed it was Duncan.

"Duncan?" Courtney asked "That was fast"

"Not Duncan" The person told her "Just me, Duncan told me what happened and I figured I'd bring you something to drink to help you feel better"

"That's so nice of you" Courtney told them taking a sip "Thanks"

"Not a problem" she was told with a smile from the person "Good stuff huh?"

"Yeah" Courtney agreed "Juice or Punch?"

"It's a punch" She got told "It's really good"

"Yeah, it is" Courtney couldn't agree more

"Would you like to know what's in it?" She was asked

"Sure!" Courtney agreed holding her head hoping Duncan would come back soon with her ice

"Let me see" The person told her "Fruit juice, Lemons, peach and some mango and maybe just a bit of rat poison in your glass"

Courtney was starting to feel a little bit funny and finding it harder to stay awake

"Huh?" Courtney was shocked "You did this? All of this?"

"I did" The killer told her "Now it's your turn! Getting hard to stay awake? I can tell but don't fight it just go with it"

"Duncan!" Courtney yelled

"You'll be dead before he gets here" The killer told her "Honestly? I think you got it pretty easy! Poisoned by a delicious drink, Compared to the others I've killed I think you had it rather easy so be grateful I was going to kill you another way but then when I saw Duncan beat you I figured you suffered enough and it's time to end your misery"

Courtney's head was bobbing and she was trying to stay awake long enough to tell someone who it was who was doing all this.

"Stop fighting it" The killer told her "Shut your eyes and just let it happen"

Courtney couldn't fight it anymore as the poison completely entered her system taking its toll on her. She closed her eyes and finally stopped breathing. The killer shook her a few times to make sure she wasn't going to wake up. Once the killer was sure she was dead a note was thrown down on her and the killer went back to where they were waiting for Duncan to discover was just happened.

**What do you guys think now? Who dunnit? Lemme know what you think! Do you think there are 2 killers and Duncan still could have done it? Maybe Duncan did do it and Courtney was just so out of it that she didn't realize it was him? Where IS Heather? (I know) and what exactly has she been up to? All these answers will be given soon enough! **

**Dead so far:**

**Chris**

**Blainley**

**Chef**

**Ezekiel**

**Katie**

**Sadie**

**Bridgette**

**Gwen**

**Eva**

**Justin**

**Lashawna**

**Geoff**

**Harold**

**Tyler **

**Beth**

**Izzy**

**Lindsay**

**Cody **

**Courtney **

**DJ **


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

A/N: were getting really close! Someone guessed perfectly! But alas I cannot say who got it or who dunnit just yet. But were getting pretty close to the end and I'm going to add a killers POV which will be 3 or 4 chapters. It's going to be easy to figure out soon I promise but the ending is going to throw everyone for a loop I have this whole damn thing planned out. So this is a congrats in advance to the person who perfectly managed to figure this out even though they have no idea they did it yet.

Duncan came back 20 minutes later with the ice and a cloth to clean up Courtney. Duncan was shocked when he saw Courtney's body he honestly just thought she was sleeping.

"Princess?" Duncan tapped her "Wake up? I'm back"

When he got no response from her he started to get even more worried then he already was. He then noticed the cup in her hand

"Who gave that to you?" Duncan asked "Courtney?"

Once he saw the note he realized what had happened to her and quickly grabbed the note and read it.

_Hello Duncan, _

_This note is just for you because I'm pretty sure you're going to be the one to find her. I wanted to let you know my camera's caught what you did to her and it didn't go unnoticed which is why her death is far less worse then the others. She was a bitch and she was selfish which is why I did what I did even though I felt sorry for her it was her time. I can't wait until I get to kill you because you've been an ass lately and we all know you deserved it. _

"Oh shit!" Duncan yelled "Who the fuck do I go to now?"

Duncan decided that he was going to tell whoever he could. He quickly ran to the main room to find someone who could possibly help him.

"Sierra?" Duncan yelled quickly running into where Cody's body was "Trent?"

Sierra had a giant mirror smashed over her head with glass everywhere, The mirror was big enough to kill her. She had shards of Glass sticking out from her eyes. Trent was stabbed in the throat meaning that he definitely saw what was coming for him.

"Oh shit!" Duncan realized that he was screwed at this point with not that many people left he was running out of options of people to go to before he found out the killer. He ran down the hallway looking for someone to help him fearing he was next. He literally walked into someone he wasn't expecting to.

"Heather?" Duncan asked "What are you doing here? Where have you been?"

"Watch where you're going!" Heather yelled "What are you running from?"

Heather had a bloody knife in her hand

"What are you doing with that?" Duncan asked her his eyes widened

"I found it" Heather told him "I found out a lot of things"

"Like what?" Duncan asked her "Give me one damn reason why I should believe you!"

"I've been busy" Heather told him "C'mon follow me!"

"What if you're killer?" Duncan asked her "I'm not trusting anyone"

"I'm not the killer" Heather told him "But I've been watching everyone! We need to find the others"

"How the hell are you watching the others?" Duncan asked and Heather sighed and drug him to the camera room that she found.

"I found the camera room" Heather told him "I've been in there awhile and I saw everything"

"So this means you're the killer?" Duncan asked

Heather sighed and rolled her eyes at how stupid and paranoid Duncan was being. She took him to the camera room and quickly shut the door behind them making sure they were alone.

"See?" Heather told him "If I was the killer why would I show you this?"

"Because you want to kill me next!" Duncan told her "Besides how would you know the code?"

"I'm good at stuff like that" Heather told him "Trust me I've been hiding from the killer everytime he came in here which is why he didn't find me yet"

"He?" Duncan asked "It's a guy?"

Heather was about to tell him who it was when Noah, Alejandro and Owen stormed in the door

"Finally!" Noah told them "I knew I could get this code cracked if I could just find this place"

"Good job Buddy" Owen high fived Noah and that's when Alejandro noticed Heather

"Heather?" Alejandro went over and hugged her "Baby, You're alive!"

"Yeah, I am" Heather pushed him away "But I'm still mad at you"

"Mad enough to kill?" Noah glared at her "What are you and Duncan doing in here anyway?"

"She was just showing me something" Duncan told them "She found me"

"Everyone else is dead" Heather told them "I watched so many people die"

"You didn't do anything to stop it?" Alejandro asked her "Heather, I thought you were trying to help people!"

"I was!" Heather yelled "Which is why I stayed in here to protect myself but I wanted to stay a witness to all this! I tried to help Cody but he got to him first so then I stayed in here and was forced to watch almost everyone die on camera"

"So everyone's dead?" Noah asked "Except us?"

"Exactly" Heather explained "It's only you, Me, Alejandro, Owen and Duncan left"

"So that means the killer is one of us?" Alejandro asked "In this very room?"

"That's right" The killer finally spoke up "Heather you've done a good job escaping me but I've found you now and I think its game over for you this time"

The killer then pulled out a gun and aimed it at Heather and shot her in the head 3 times killing her instantly.

"She's escaped death long enough" The killer told them "Now everyone get down to the ground"

"Heather!" Alejandro yelled running over to her Body "How could you do this? How could you do anything? Let alone kill people?"

"Owen?" Noah asked "You're the killer?"

"You should have figured it out a long time ago" Owen told him "You're supposed to be the smart one, _Buddy_"

"Why are you doing this to us?" Duncan spit at him "What's wrong with you?"

"Don't spit at me" Owen told him "You should never spit on the person with a gun who just killed everyone else! Now last chance get on the ground NOW!"

Everyone figured that Owen had just got insane and they were actually scared of what he was going to do.

"Do you want to know why I'm doing this?" Owen asked moved the gun back and forth between the 3 of them. "Because ever since season 1 you've all been complete assholes to me! Everyone always made fun of me saying I smelled bad or they were just flat out rude people who deserved to die"

"What about me Owen?" Noah asked from the ground "I thought we were friend you wouldn't kill a friend would you?"

"Friends?" Owen laughed "Don't even try it Noah, We both know you were never my friend"

"You're going to get caught!" Duncan yelled at him "You'll never get away with this"

"I already have" Owen told them "Look at the 3 of you and take a really good look"

"I'm afraid I don't get it" Alejandro told him "I don't get what I ever did to you either"

"You really don't do you, _Al" _Owen asked "I saw what you said about me in confessionals and I saw how you acted around me and you never liked me! You never liked anyone except for Heather you wanted to win this and now look you all made it to my final 3 on Total Drama: Last to live"

"Look I'm sorry" Alejandro told him

"No you're not" Owen told him "You just think I lost my mind and you're hoping I spare you"

"So what's your plan?" Noah asked him "Kill us all and go to jail?"

"That's where you're wrong" Owen told them "I have decided that I'm going to allow one of you to live all for a reason of my own"

**Now you know whodunit and I'm not sure what you think of it! Now the question is who is he going to allow to live and why? Did anyone see this coming at all? **

**What do you think? **


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I own nothing! So let's cut the small talk and go straight to this chapter!

"I don't understand this at all" Duncan told him from the ground "Why us? Why did you let us make it so long?"

"Because you serve me a purpose" Owen laughed "Like Al said, who would ever guess me? You 3 make the perfect suspects! Think about it"

"You bastard!" Duncan realized that Owen was going to frame one of them "You're going to pin this on one of us?"

"That's right" Owen laughed "Duncan stand up"

"No way" Duncan told him staying on the ground and Owen just laughed at him

"Why won't you get up?" Owen asked "I can kill you just as easy standing up as on the ground so I suggest you do as I say"

Duncan stood up facing Owen as Duncan held the gun to Duncan's head

"Let's see" Owen laughed "You already have been in Juvie at least 6 times, You have a record of fighting and being aggressive and you disliked most of the people here yet for some reason the fans loved you along with Courtney and Gwen would it really surprise anyone if you did this? What do you think?"

Duncan thought about what Owen had asked him and he realized that he would be the perfect person to frame for this. The fans loved him a lot but his fellow cast mates did hold some grudges against him. He realized that Owen did make some great points.

"Answer me" Owen poked him with the gun "What do you think?"

"I think I would be the perfect person to frame for this" Duncan told him "I think without Courtney here to defend me my ass would definitely go back to jail"

"Good answer" Owen pushed him onto the ground "Now stay on the floor, Al get up"

"Me?" Alejandro for once feared Owen and he was starting to wish he had been just a bit nicer to the psycho that is now Owen.

"Yes" Owen told him and Alejandro stood up and once again Owen put the gun to his head "Do you know why you made it this far?"

"No" Alejandro told him "But I would like to say th-"

"Enough" Owen interrupted "I don't care what you have to say much like you never cared what I had to say at all. I tried to be your friend and teammate but all you did was make fun of me behind my back and you took part in voting me off not because I wasn't the best player but because you didn't like me and Noah was right not to trust you in fact anyone who did trust you was an idiot, Do you have any idea how much it hurt me to see the confessionals? Do you?"

"No, But it was just a game" Alejandro tried telling him

"Yeah?" Owen asked "Well this is my game and it does hurt doesn't it?"

Alejandro thought of all the people he hurt and everything he did to everyone this season and he realized he was kind of a douche this season and for what? To lose to Heather? He won her heart and that was enough for him and he apologized to them and most did forgive him.

"It does" Alejandro admitted "But I never killed anyone to get what I wanted nor what I ever stoop that low!"

"You've still done some rotten things" Owen then pushed him to the ground "Stay down….Noah get up"

Noah just got up and looked at Owen in the eyes as Owen put the gun to his head and Noah saw Hurt in his eyes.

"Do you know why you're here?" Owen asked him

"Please enlighten me" Noah told him

"Alright I will,_ Buddy" _ Owen glared at him "I thought we were friends I really did and then I realized that you never liked me all those things I thought you said that were jokes and sarcasm they weren't and you never really liked me"

"Owen I-"Noah tried to tell him but Owen just hit him

"Let me finish" Owen told him "You see you were my only friend I had at this shithole game or at home! I thought we were best friends do you know what it's like to realize the one person you thought was your best friend never even liked you at all?"

"No I don't" Noah told him "But surely there must be another reason for my being here"

"Oh there is" Owen laughed "I figured you would want to be able to solve this considering you think you're so smart all the time not to mention you stole my girl"

"Izzy?" Noah was confused "I didn't take Izzy from you"

"Yes, You did" Owen told him "I went to tell Izzy I was the killer and I wanted her to help me and she replied with oh that's great but I'm breaking up with you because I think I love Noah"

"I would have never went for Izzy" Noah told him

"You didn't need to" Owen told him "She chose you and that's all that matters to me! Now go stand facing that wall all 3 of you!"

The 3 of them stood there facing the wall wondering what Owen's going to do. Owen started pacing back and forth behind them while they faced the wall. He put the gun to their heads on occasion just to let them know they weren't safe. After doing this for about 5 minutes Owen finally broke the silence.

"Now the question here is who's going to take the blame?" Owen asked "Am I going to frame this on Duncan? Maybe Alejandro? Noah is smart so it would make sense that he would be smart enough to pull this off…..Okay! I know what I'm going to do!"

Owen then laughed and pulled the trigger. Noah instantly fell to the ground after 2 blows to the head even though 1 most likely would have done it Owen got a little crazy with it"

Alejandro and Duncan immediately started begging for their lives.

"Now you beg?" Owen asked "You should have thought about that before you voted me off and before you made fun of me and ate my food"

"Owen" Alejandro pleaded "Give me the gun? Please?"

"Why?" Owen asked "I'm not done with it, as I mentioned only one of you gets to live and well I see two of you"

"Owen, dude" Duncan tried to plead "This is so wrong! You know that! Give us the gun and we can get you help"

"I don't want help, I want Justice against all of you!" Owen told him "Every single one of you has made fun of me at least once! You all did something to me and now your all going to pay!"

Owen then pulled the trigger again firing it right at Duncan's face. Duncan fell to the ground and didn't get back up.

"You know that was just as fun as I thought it would be" Owen laughed "Well Al, How do you feel?"

"How do I feel about what?" Alejandro asked as Owen commanded him to turn around which he did.

"You wanted to win" Owen told him "You wanted nothing more then to be the last one standing and now look at this! You are!"

"What do you want from me?" Alejandro asked "I don't know what the hell you expect from me!"

"What I expect is for you to write note" Owen handed him paper and a pen holding the gun to his head "Here! I want you to write exactly as I say and you may just make it out of here"

Owen then told Alejandro what he wanted him to write and Alejandro almost cried at what he wanted him to write but he did what he was told. When the note was finished Owen made him read it out loud

_To whom this may concern,_

_If you are reading this then that means it's over and everyone is dead and I'm long since gone. My name is Alejandro and I killed them all, it started when my girlfriend Heather left me she was a bitch and she deserved to die. Sadly a few people saw me kill her and so I had to take their lives too. Then it became all to fun to stop they were all weak competitors so I successfully proved it by taking them all out one by one. So as I said if you are reading this now then that means it's over and everyone is dead. _

_I won the game and my prize is life._

_Alejandro _

"Happy?" Alejandro threw it at him and Owen scanned over it to make sure he liked it

"This will do" Owen told him "Now I want you to close your eyes"

"For what?" Alejandro was getting annoyed with Owen's games and especially the note he just demanded from him

"Just do it" Owen commanded he then slipped the note that Alejandro just wrote under Heather's dead body and took out the only working phone in the place and called 911

"911 what's your emergency?" the dispatcher asked

"I'd like to report several murders at Chris McLean's mansion" Owen told the dispatcher and then hung up.

**BANG**

**BANG**

**BANG **

Came shortly after that call.

**One Chapter left! What do you think happened? **


	9. Announcement

_A/N: _I tried and tried to do a Killers POV for you but I couldn't do it, We already know who did it and why now and as of today I posted a new one with the new and old cast so If anyone is interested in following along with that one you can read it! It's called "More Murders at Mclean's Mansion"


End file.
